


Revised Picnic -| Gender Not Specified |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 18andup, 18plus, Hot, NSFW, Other, Picnic, Satori Tendou - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, Spicy, Top Tendou Satori, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mature themes, tendou satori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "I guess we can still have the picnic, you'll just be the meal instead"*(Y/n) Teasing Tendou*Enjoy 😘
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Revised Picnic -| Gender Not Specified |-

_"Hey (y/nnnnnn), I'm hereee!" Looking out your window, you see Tendou flailing his arms up at you. Smiling, you rush downstairs. Opening the door, his arms are already open and you run into them, being enveloped in a large hug. "I missed you little monster." Looking up, you kiss him and he moves his finger under your shirt and rubs little circles on the side of your back. Pulling away, he grabs your hand and leads you to the car. "Where are you taking me so late? You never told me." Turning on the car, he started driving. "Not telling you." Turning to face you, he stuck his tongue out and rested his hand on your thigh. Laughing, you laid your hand on top of his and watched a plane flying in the night sky. About 20 minutes had passed and you were both still in the car. You hadn't been bored because of him singing along with the most random songs, not even knowing the lyrics. "Babyyy, how much longer?" Ignoring you he kept on singing, even louder this time. Rolling your eyes you faced the window again. A few minutes later, he got off of an exit and headed for a gas station. "I'll be right back, I need to get something really quick. Leaving you in the car to absentmindedly swipe through your phone, he bought your favorite chips that he was going to surprise you with later because he knew you'd been craving them. When he came back, he threw it in the trunk with the rest of his stuff preparing for a night full of fun. Hopping back into his seat, he started the car again and went straight onto the highway. "What'd you get?" Tapping his fingers on the wheel, he thought of a quick response so that you wouldn't find out. "If I told you that, it'd ruin the surprise." Winking, he sped up since not many other cars were out. Reaching for the button to change the song, you'd been skipping a few for a while until you'd found one that had piqued your interest. Tendou raised an eyebrow yet kept his eyes focused on the road. Smiling slightly to yourself, you leaned towards him rubbing your hand up his leg. "Aren't you tired from all this driving?" He shot you a quick look and changed the song before looking back at the road. Pulling back, you took off your seatbelt and put the song back on- leaning over the seat and slowly unzipping his pants. "We could switch if you want... but then you'd have to tell me where we're going." You reaching inside, wrapping your cold hand around his partner, causing him to let out a shaky breath. Regaining himself, he smirked, "That's how you wanna play huh?" He sped up again, going off an exit to find an empty parking lot. "This is where you wanted to take me?" Turning off the car, he leaned to you and whispered in your ear. "No... I was going to take you to a park so that we could eat under the stars..." Sliding his hand up your chest, he made his way to your neck- your breathing now heavy. "I guess we can still have the picnic, you'll just be the meal instead." Your eyes widened as you watched him get out the car and walk over to the trunk. He took the blanket he brought and laid it down, making his way to your side of the car. "W-wait.. right here? I was just joking!" Picking you up, he brings you to the blanket and lays you down, climbing on top of you and kissing your neck. "T-Tendou.. w-what if someone sees?" Unbuttoning his shirt, he looks into your eyes, "Let them see... fuck.. they're definitely gonna hear you." Helping you take your clothes off, he left kisses everywhere he touched- slightly grazing his fingertips along your skin. He licked and sucked everywhere, ever so slowly making his was down to your core until you couldn't take it anymore. "H-hurry up... please..." With that, he finally gave you what you wanted- your back arching because of his touch. "Mmm~ S-Satori don't stop...." He slid his tongue down the middle, just enough to get you hot and bothered without giving you too much. "Ahh~ it's... it's so good. I want you inside Satori..." He got up and slammed inside without hesitation which you hadn't expected. "Oh fuck~!" He bent down, biting anywhere he could reach while pounding you. "This is what you wanted isn't it? You like it huh? Yeah... Mmm~ you like it deep inside you like that little monster, don't you?" Your back arched even more due to his sudden increase of speed. "Y-yeah Satori, I- I love it." Slowly pulling out, he cocked his head. "Nani wo?" He slammed back in, and pulled out slowly again just to repeat the same thing. "Could you say that again? I didn't hear you the first time." "Ah~ T-Tendou! Fuck~~ It's so good!" Picking up his pace after each thrust, he asked again- "NANI?" Tears we're now welling up in your eyes, it was TOO good. "YEAH~ FUCK TENDOU..." With that, you came and he kissed you- still going at the same speed until he reached his limit himself. Finally stopping, he pulled out and leaned back. Getting something from his car to clean the both of you up. "Now, how about we just eat right here." Smiling, you reached for your clothes just for you to be pulled back. "It's more fun this way hmm?" Pulling out your favorite chips, he pulled you close to him so that you could both enjoy them together without getting cold._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions I'll be glad to add them to my list. I post every Monday and it'd be nice if you could read some of my others. Again, I really do hope you liked this✨


End file.
